


余雪

by yurere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurere/pseuds/yurere





	余雪

昭和四十四年的初春。  
世田谷一条普通到突然改名也不会被人注意的普通街道，他家那幢老式的两层和式木屋。  
就是在那里，他第一次遇见了旗木卡卡西。  
1969年。  
伴随着一场那个季节罕见的大雪。不知道是雪带了他来，还是他带了雪来。  
如果记忆没有出错的话。  
彼时被一个女人拽着手的卡卡西低着头一言不发，冷灰色绒围巾裹去了他大半张脸，露出的头发浅淡不服帖，像宠物商店里独自呆在笼子一角，却一直保持警惕棘刺倒竖的刺猬；雪温柔地落在他垂下的眼睫，又瞬时被他呼出的那些代表“活着”的热量化去。  
这场景曾无数次在黑夜里映现，记忆里的雪穿透四十多年的时光落在他枕上，消失后湿了一片。  
“怎么不知道叫人呢？教过你好几次了吧，好好打招呼才行。”  
“小孩子都难免怕生。”父亲不甚在意地笑笑，朝扒在门框后面偷偷打量两个人的他招手，“带土，你把卡卡西带到你妈妈收拾好的那个房间去。”  
他不情不愿地又套了一层袜子，走到门口伸手牵他。  
露在深蓝毛线手套外的手指绷得紧紧的，握在他被被炉染得暖烘烘的手里也没有分毫软化的痕迹。冻得跟在日头炎炎的夏季，隔壁那个迷恋吉永小百合到结不了婚的卖冰块大叔送来的冰一样。  
——冷吗？  
爬楼梯的时候他问。卡卡西默默地摇头，头发上的雪水有一点点甩到他的脸上。  
也是冰凉的。  
“以后，你要叫我哥哥。”  
“不要。”  
这是卡卡西对他说的第一句话。  
“爸爸说你六岁，你比我小，当然要叫我哥哥。”  
“不要。”  
边这样重复着边挣开手的卡卡西，因为动作太大，手甩到了木墙壁，砰一声直接敲在他心上。  
此后的二十五年，到底也没能听到一声“哥哥”。卡卡西永远只叫他，——带土。  
笨蛋卡卡西好像从不妥协。说话不好听，性格又臭屁，明明比他小四岁却总喜欢凉凉地嘲讽他。到底喜欢他哪里呢？他问了自己无数遍，无数遍，也找不到答案。  
度过了青春期之后，某一个与平日毫无二致的黄昏或清晨，也许是阵雨初霁，也许是三日月初现，关于“爱”的意义，仿佛大木患子树摇落的一阵阵黄花，附着某种神性突然降临到心灵。站在那阵飘飘洒洒的落花里的，是他，仅仅如此而已。

卡卡西唯一一次妥协了一半的原因，是不愿意打针。  
到他们家大半年之后，卡卡西终于恢复了一点小孩子的天性，在别人——学校的老师，周围的邻居，骑自行车走街串巷卖东西的小贩们——面前仍旧沉稳乖巧，对他却偶尔会露出小兽一样瞧起来利利的、总归没长完全的爪子，东挠一爪西刮一条，不痛，只会有点痒，虽然有故意跟他闹变扭过不去的嫌疑，那种自以为很具有杀伤力的幼稚想法却很讨人喜欢，抓心挠肝地。九月的某一天，他部活结束，拒绝了朋友们去车站前吃什么“汉堡”尝鲜的邀约急急忙忙回家，就看到负责那一片区域的巡警那辆眼熟的自行车停在家门口，心惊胆战之下进屋又被妈妈的啜泣吓到。桌上摆着很少有机会吃的蛋糕，小朋友往常总是抱着膝盖坐着看他妈妈烧菜的那张小垫子上，那天却是空的。  
没有去上学，到现在都没消息，你爸爸和邻居们都出去找了也没找到，他妈妈低声跟他说着这些话，说到最后眼泪又落下来，声音颤抖——该不会被人贩子拐走了吧。肯定不会的，他安慰他妈妈，也说给自己听，其实心里同样慌得不行。天黑透的时候开始落雨，在外边找的人陆陆续续回来说“没消息”，几个向来喜欢卡卡西的邻居阿姨们也开始掉泪。他爸爸站在门口抽烟，满地烟头之后突然说“我去他家看看”，一个多小时之后回来，从车里抱出了浑身淋成流浪小狗一样湿漉漉的卡卡西递给他妈妈，留下一句“好像在回来的路上迷路了，烧得厉害”，又急匆匆开车离开去找医生。他一个一个感谢了邻居并送走他们之后，坐到被妈妈用热水洗暖和了的卡卡西边上，摸摸他还没有干透的头发，热乎乎的有和自己一样的味道，觉得终于安下了心，又想敲他又怕他更不舒服。卡卡西被他的动作弄醒，睁开眼看到是他又闭上了，小小声叫他“带土哥”，等他低头去听他说话时说——谢谢你给我的礼物，也谢谢你教我骑自行车。他被带土哥这个称呼哄得开心不已，正要说卡卡西你就不能乖乖地叫一声哥哥吗，却听他又用更小的声音说——能不能帮我去求求妈妈，不要叫医生来，我不想打针。原来嘴巴甜一回就是不想打针，气得他懊恼地敲他：“已经叫了，等着吧。”  
这件事之后，他才知道卡卡西的妈妈很早就去世了，而他爸爸和自己爸爸妈妈是关系很好的朋友，突然失踪后亲戚都不愿意管他，他才会被自己爸爸接过来收养，那天他偷偷跑回原来的家，大概是想着他爸爸会不会回去给他过生日。“本来打算等你大点再告诉你的。以后你多照顾他”，不用他爸爸叮嘱，他也早已经暗暗下定决心了。就只有这半次。

第一次打架，也是为了他。小中学一体的学校，姓氏不一样，长相毫不相像的“兄弟”，自然很容易有流言。卡卡西四年级时，他发现小家伙手臂上总有淤青，问又只得到体育课上跳马摔了这种答案，只好偷偷找人打听了很久，才发现他班里有几个剌头因为看他不爽，又不敢直接对付深受老师喜爱的自己，就转了矛头老是跑到小学部找卡卡西麻烦，骂他“没爸没妈的野猴子”。那天放学他就早早去四年级教室外面等。扫除结束之后，背着和他一模一样的、由他妈妈亲手做的皮制书包的卡卡西慢悠悠走出来，对站在门口的他瞪圆了眼睛，说——“我可以自己回家”，然后闭着嘴被他说了一路。路过桥洞时，意外地碰上了那几个和他同班的中学生，一伙四个人嘻嘻哈哈指着卡卡西说了“野”字之后，他就直接冲过去用拳头打断了他们。一对四，两边都打得鼻青脸肿。要是他们去告诉你老师怎么办——谁在乎学校里的人把不把我当品学兼优的好学生啊，反正我是为了不被你嘲笑才努力学习的——这句话得到了小家伙的一枚创可贴，贴在他心口。  
他高中毕业时，卡卡西马上要升中学三年级，但拍毕业照那天，却也被他妈妈拉了来。制服的第二颗纽扣他早早剪下来，挤在涌往樱花树下的人潮中偷偷塞进了那只任何季节都凉凉的手里，然后又牵住，一点点感受它热起来的过程。人群中你可以牵住谁，人散了之后就要松开，或者会被分开。大概因为如此，这只过去小小的利爪收了所有的指甲，乖乖地任他握着。那是第二次握住他的手。那枚散满樱花的照片，还有毕业典礼结束后躲去体育馆背面触碰到的唇，都有春的气息。  
在关西几所旧帝大之一的学校上学的四年，曾经是他与卡卡西分离最多的四年，能见面的日子极其少，而一下广阔起来的世界又叫他眼花缭乱。粘着极其厚重的假睫毛的女生，奇怪热烈的桑巴舞会，按时计费的爱情旅馆，当然这些东京都有，甚至更繁华，只是自由到能够随时接触这些之后，“接近”本身就让一切显得眩目。他加入了当时听起来极其怪异冷僻的野鸟观察协会，对那些与政治或性爱相关的话题并不感兴趣。暮春带着望远镜去琵琶湖附近观察那些贴着水面掠过的鸟，胸羽光滑沾不上一滴水，落在树梢时细爪扣着枝条，和他的心共同颤动。这种轻盈美丽的生命总是会让他想起卡卡西，但那时他不愿意回家去见他。他已经见识了更大的世界，暗自确认了无数遍；那么卡卡西自然也有权在见过更多之后，再决定爱不爱他，在他还小还不成熟时就绑定他是多么不公平。大学三年级那年，他妈妈打电话告诉他卡卡西要去关西一些学校看看，再决定考哪所，让他领着。他挂了电话在自己租的公寓里一时手足无措，对着那间二十多畳乱糟糟的房间发呆。  
半年多刻意没联系没见过的少年笑眯眯地站在门口，和温暖的阳光一起敲响他的门，他打开门让他进来；而这个人从此再也没有出过他的心。原本准备的“我有约会你自己去吧”之类的烂借口，在少年乖巧的笑容里融化。柔软的、温热的唇贴上去时，他根本无法拒绝，最后一丝清醒的意识在说——我怕你以后后悔，但他听到他回答——谁要你替我担心。本质上，他还是那个初见时长满了刺的小东西，只是爱软化了它们，让他能把刺收放自如温柔待人。十七八岁的躯体暖热，搂住他时，无法言喻的甘美从紧贴的肌肤上蔓延，世界在这甘美的海洋之中颤抖，他们两像一枝桅杆。我爱你——他几乎被这句低喃感动到掉泪，只能一遍又一遍温柔地告诉他——“我更爱你”，动作却越发没有章法无法控制。“我属于你，但你也不能随意替我下决定，我不要离开你”，低喘的间隙少年眼里有湿漉漉的泪意，想要爬走却被他掐着腰拖回去只能低低地讨饶，他想，这世界上哪里还有比这些更美好的话语呢？醒来时天已全黑，那根湿湿的舌头正在舔吻他的小腹，汹涌的浪潮裹挟淹没他，那家伙还趴上去贴他的额头，“我不要离开你，你也不能离开我”，这种他熟悉的、隐藏着恳求的命令，让他忍不住心里那些关于破坏的欲望。那两瓣翕翕合合的唇，离他不过两个鼻尖的距离，长长的、深到窒息的吻，握住他的手不复冰凉。若时光能回到那个夜晚……若时光能回到那个夜晚，他会毫不犹豫地告诉卡卡西不要考关西的大学好好留在东京，他会竭尽全力阻止他考医科哪怕是粗暴地横加干涉，他会在关西等卡卡西毕业然后立刻带着他回东京就职，他会做一切一切，让大地震后的噩梦真的只是一场单纯的噩梦，而不是永远的死别。  
十多年过去，他也无法忘记那圈小小的指环。来志愿参与急救时又突发的余震，为了将倒地的火炉引发的火灾控制在小范围内不蔓延而慢了两分钟，强烈的余震，倒塌的房屋，泄露的瓦斯，怎么会这么巧每一样都这么不巧？在看到那枚挂在脖颈间的指环前，他好像认不出那个人是谁，即使长着同样的脸，那也不是卡卡西。笑起来温柔，总是把乖巧与反骨以极佳的比例混合给他看，把很多人与事看得重过自己，温热的，那才是卡卡西。冬天的夜晚，飘落的雪花还是温柔地落在他的眼睫上，好像第一次见到他时那样，只是再没有生命的热量将它们化去。  
千禧年到来之时，他守着1字打头的年份的最后一秒，期盼世纪末的大预言成真。不能去死，便只能盼望死亡早日上门。四年前离开日本定居澳大利亚的父母打来的越洋电话，母亲突然的哽咽，窗外明亮而绚丽的烟火，电视里的欢声，还是几十畳乱糟糟的房间，但明天，后天，下个月，永远，都不会有阳光再来敲他的门。美丽的，美丽的，温暖的光。  
只能继续等，继续等。  
而他终于等到了。  
平成21年。  
就是现在，夏日里落下雪。


End file.
